Captain
by swimmingwiththefishy
Summary: Set in Captain America: The First Avenger Steve finds out Peggy had been engage before


"Captain Rogers" called out Private Lorraine, Steve turned to the call of his name from the end of the hall where he came from "Colonel Philips wants you in the war room"

Steve walked back to where he came from hands in his pocket, feeling the shape of his compass in it, it has been 2 days since they came back from Austria bombing out another Hydra territory and liberating another village that has been under the Nazi control.

He walked into the war room immediately noticing that Colonel Philips was talking to another man wearing a military uniform base on the logo embedded he was from the Royal Air Force.

"Captain Rogers" Philips said noticing Steve's presence by the door "I would like you to meet Captain Fredrick Wright from the Royal Air Force" Steve held out his hand to Captain Fredrick

"Captain Wright" Steve shook hands with the other Captain

"Captain Rogers, I must say meeting America's golden boy, what an honor, I heard what you did in Italy, rescuing a hundred men" Captain Wright clapping him in the back "Amazing"

"Thank you" Steve had a small smile still not used to receiving compliments

The door opened again and in comes Peggy Carter also suited in her military issued uniform.

"Ah Margaret Carter, as I live and breathe" Steve was quite taken aback on how Captain Wright received Peggy instead of the routine handshake he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek

"Fred! What a surprise" Peggy said with a tight smile her eyes drift to Steve who was looking elsewhere but them but obvious from the tense of his jaw saw the encounter.

'_Fred'_ she calls him Fred not Fredrick not even Captain Wright, they know each other in a closer level Steve thought he tried avoiding Peggy's eyes trying to glance his way.

"Captain Wright, is here on behalf of the Prime Minister" Philips said "Should we all get started" Philip directing them to sit down.

Fred immediately sat down next to Peggy, it didn't go unnoticed to Steve on how many times Fred glances in Peggy's way, Steve who was also sitting across from Peggy, he couldn't also help but look at their directions, Steve felt the pencil break in his hands it was already the 2nd pencil he had broken since they have started _'Focus Steve on what is Philips is saying'_ he took a calming breath directed back his attention to Philips discussion. But before he knows it his eyes were back on Fred and now he was leaning into Peggy it was almost like a kiss on the cheek but was aiming for her ear to whisper something, Steve broke his 3rd pencil, Peggy only gave a small smile to Fred. Before Steve realizes it Peggy has looked at his way giving Steve a reassuring smile.

After the debriefing Steve stayed a while longer with both Fred and Peggy still talking to one another, he was taking his time in the folders in front of him.

"Captain Rogers" Fred said, Steve looking up to the two "Would you like to join us and Margaret for drinks?" Steve looked at Peggy who had a tight smile on her face wanting badly for Steve to say no

"Actually Captain Rogers is quite busy" Peggy said

Fred looked at Steve waiting for a confirmation. Of course Steve would join he can't just let Peggy alone with this guy, not that Peggy can't handle herself but curiosity and jealousy was already getting to him.

"This can wait; Of course I'll join"

They went into the pub where the Howling Commandos usually go too, it wasn't as crowded as usual just a few soldiers and civilians, they easily found a booth by the corner.

"What would you have Marge?" Fred asked Peggy; she cringed by that nickname how she hated that nickname "What about a Punch?" _'Typical Fred'_

"How about Whiskey" Peggy said clearly annoyed at what Fred was doing

Steve and Fred went to the bar to order "How long have you known Margaret?"

"She was one of the training supervisor back when I got recruited" Steve smiled at the memory, Peggy kicking Hodge's ass for his negative remarks towards Peggy and the way she looked at Steve for his quick thinking not only on the flag pole but also when he _'sacrificed' _himself on that grenade.

Fred notice on how Steve smiled on recalling upon his first encounter with Peggy, "How about you? How long have you known her?" Asked Steve

"Since we were children, our family was really close" Fred said the bartender handing his and Peggy's drink "We were even engage once" this took Steve off guard before he could even react Fred was already heading back to the booth, both drinks in his hands.

Peggy was engaged with this guy before, he never thought of that possibility before, how could he look Peggy in the eye with that revelation. Not realizing how long he has been sitting there. he took a deep breath counted 1 to 10, before he could even finish counting, he felt small hands in his shoulder

"Are you alright Steve?" Peggy asked concern seen in her eyes

Steve can't find his voice, he had so many questions to Peggy all concerning to that Captain Wright.

"If it makes you any better Fred already left he said he has another engagement to go too, he had a hard time catching your attention, so I told him I would bid farewell on his behalf" Peggy said situating herself on the bar stool next to Steve "Sorry if he made you uncomfortable"

"I didn't know you were previously engage" what a relief to Steve that he found his voice

"I didn't know that it was a needed information" Peggy said taking a sip of her drink looking straight ahead

"I just" Steve can't find the words he wanted to express without sounding to needy "I just think you are – "'_Steve think'_ "- Great?"

"You think I'm great?" Peggy smiled repeating what he had said

"Yes great" Steve also smiling

"Can you tell me about it though?" Asked Steve taking a sip of his drink

Peggy gulped down all the remnants of her drink before tackling into it "Fred and I we have been engaged due to family circumstances" Peggy still looking straight ahead at the bottles displayed by the bar "It ended because I can't be just someone' wife and only known as Mrs. Fredrick Wright" she took a breath before continuing on "After my brother died I felt it was my duty to continue on with his work and serve my country, I can't do that when I'm just someone's wife, both my family and Fred expected me to be that type of wife cook, clean and follow her husband's wants and needs" Peggy smiled "Michael my brother knew I could never be that and I know myself that I could never be that"

Steve smiled that was the Peggy he knew.

"And besides he wasn't the right partner" Peggy smiled turning to look at Steve's face.

Steve could have kiss here there and then.


End file.
